Discord the Monster
by DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain
Summary: If one person says someone else is a monster, does that make it true? If everyone says that the same thing, does that make them right? There is a lot more to everybody than what first meets the eye and if you assume that there is nothing more to them, you might just end up hurting yourself or at least get a grudge that one day might even cause you your life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I always wonder what happened to Steve after Darren left. This fanfic begins in the lake of souls and from their Steve begins to tell his side of the Cirque Du freak story. This story contains a small hint of DarrenxSteve but its like a friendship type of love not yaoi, some language, and eventually StevexAnnie.**

**Disclaimer: The Cirque Du Freak belongs to Master Shan but the plot of this story belongs to me.**

**If one person says someone else is a monster, does that make it true? If everyone says that the same thing, does that make them right? There is a lot more to everybody than what first meets the eye, and if you assume that there is nothing more to them, you might just end up hurting yourself. This is a tale of a creature of the night that long ago thought to have been a monster and rejected by society, now locked away in his own personal prison.**

**Chapter one: Discord the Monster**

How long have I been stuck here now; sealed away in a prison of regret; denied movement, freedom, or even to see you again? Being in the lake of souls has been agonizing only because I brought about havoc to the people you love so dearly; I only did so because I was angry at you. Angry at what you did and everything you put me through.

Some say that everything you have done outweighs the evils that I've committed, but you can't trust them. You're the vampire Prince, and they can't say anything bad about you. However, to them I will always be remembered as the tyrannical ruler that showed them a world they saw as full of darkness, but one that I am forced to endure. One that I've come to ruefully enjoy.

I don't think I can say I hate you though, for everything that you've done to me-all the injustice and all the pain you caused; I'm willing to forget it all, because despite being trapped in this place, I still want to see you again. I will do anything, just to see you once more. You were my best friend Darren but I highly doubt you would be able to forgive me for killing Creepy Crepsley. Then again, I haven't forgiven you for leaving me behind and stealing my dream but one way or another I did become a monster that I once dreamt of being.

I have thought over everything that happened, and each time I review the events my friend, I see nothing wrong with what I did. In fact, everything I did was caused by your own actions, and therefore you are to blame for the harm that came to your friends and family. You should be locked away here with me. This isn't fair, and I swear on my soul, that one day I shall be released from my cramped confinement, and I will show you the anguish you caused me. Not just the materialistic discomfort, but the scars you left in my heart and mind too.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I met you, was over 30 years ago, just a little while before Annie was born. I wonder whether or not you still remember how life was back then, but I do. Reminiscing about it is one of the few things I can do to keep sane. I remember the kindergarten expanded as far as the eye could see, well back then it was huge but after a few years I wondered how we even rode on the slide without getting our asses stuck in it. Back then, we thrived to play, and our life was perfect. I still remember the first time you took me to your house, your mom looked at me once and called me a 'wild child' and forbid you to ever talk to me again, you pleaded and pleaded until she gave in.

I know I would raised hell wherever I went, got into fights, stole from stores, I was feared and despised everywhere I went. But not by you. You've stuck by me even when I had a fierce temper and threw some of my scary tantrums whenever I lost it, but you simply ran away when that happened and came back again once I'd calmed down, but to you that didn't matter. You stuck by me no matter what, that's one of the things I cherished… you were a true friend Darren...and by some miracle your reading this I hope you'll be able to understand the pain and anguish you put me threw and finally learn why I did the things I did, how carefully I planed my revenge.

I still remember ow it all started on that Thursday that Allan brought that stupid green flier to school, that would change our lifes forever.

**A/N: A bit short but the story will finally begin in the next chapter, I would also like to thank everyone that review and favorite my story.**


End file.
